There's More to Me Than You
by Hana no Ceres
Summary: What's a relationship based on? What causes infedelity and loneliness? What causes someone to leave? J/S; B/R/J
1. Prologue

[waves] HEY EVERYONE! I decided to start this fic as a spare of the moment type thing ((gosh- a lot of my stories are just... spare of the moment, ne?)) Anyway, this prologue is somewhat of a tease to get people interested- you know- to find out if people wanna read another one of my B/R/J... ((gosh- I have a thing for those! This is my second fic with that ménage o trios!)) Anyway, read... review... be nice... it's just a prologue- a short one at that!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO- or else it would be yaoi and angst galore...! Also, I don't own Jessica Andrews' song "There's More to Me Than You" which was encouragement to start this fic... I've wanted to write a story like this for a while- and hearing that song was enough to just focus me in with the letter in this chapter. Yeah- and I also don't own Toby Keith's "How Do You Like Me Now?" ^_~. ((jeeze- everyone must be getting the idea that all I listen to is country music... . nu!))  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
There's More to Me Than You: Prologue  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cold blue eyes starred angrily at honey colored eyes with blank expressions.  
  
"You'll regret this, Jounouchi. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Do you honestly think I care anymore?"  
  
"You should, you damn dog. Let me correct myself- you TRAMP. Scrounging off other people; hanging on to me as if I actually cared; sleeping around. Get out of my face you miserable mutt." Seto glared as the teenager bent down and swung his dark green backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"Even after all of this- I don't hate you."  
  
The brunette's glare only seemed to intensify. "Speak for yourself." The blonde's eyes contorted sadly before he turned away to the dark red mahogany door that stood open awaiting his exit.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." His hand reached inside his light green pocket, taking an envelope from its place and resting it on the adorning table next to the door. Jounouchi cast one last glance back at the taller male before leaving without a second look back.  
  
Seto stood silently for what seemed like hours- but it wasn't as if it mattered. His temper was slowly diminishing and the weight of what happened was starting to fall onto his shoulders. The man shuddered as he felt a cold breeze pass through his body as he was being awakened from a trance.  
  
The male clenched his fist as he once again noticed the white envelope with the name "SETO" scribbled on it neatly in all capital letters. Taking a deep breath, the lone man opened the message and read silently, a deepening pit in his stomach.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I've spent years and all of this time thinking I was better off cuz you were mine; you always said it was your way or the highway. So I'm shiftin' my life into drive; I'm- getting out, kissing the past good bye. Like Toby said- "how do you like me now?[1] I'm not saying I'm better than you, but I might as well be with the words you use; I believe in myself and that makes me stronger. Things change and so have I. I'm gonna make hay while the sun still shines; you can clip my wings- but I'm still gonna fly. I'm on my own and on my way and I keep tellin' myself: Oh-there's more to me than you... Don't underestimate what I can do. Well I'm all right- it's okay, I know I'll make it through cuz there's more to me than you. It was always something that meant more to you than me- and I'm just sorry it's taken this for you to see...  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi  
  
~*~*~  
  
The letter fell to the floor as Seto took a step back. That pit in his stomach was hurting more and a few shots of hard liquor would do little to drown the pain away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
[1]: Um... "How Do You Like Me Now" is a song by Toby Keith... um... a girl rejects who she thinks is a dork during high school- and who does this "dork" turn out to become? A platinum record selling artist who the chick regrets having ever said no to. Pretty good actually ^_~.  
  
Also- no updates till I get 5! 


	2. Here in the Moment

It's about time that I put this one up! I actually had this section half done even before I wrote the prologue ((just the first half, anyway))- so it's about time that I posted this! 10 reviews for the first chapter? ARIGATOU! Okay- replies:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Of course there's gonna be some Seto/Jou stuff! They have a relationship after all, right? ^_^. And Seto being the antagonist... well- I think it'll change towards I get to the end of the story, so yeah.  
  
LADY GEUNA: Work things out? Yeah- it would be nice...! They're so cute to read about together, actually.  
  
BLUJAY: I KNOW it was an evil teaser! I'm just so mean like that! ^_~.  
  
LUPUSDRAGON: Well, I don't think Jounouchi would listen to country... maybe he might see it as a form of torture? Who knows! Either way, the song was just supposed to be his letter and yeah... Seto being a loser? Not THAT much- he's not that bad, really!  
  
GUN SLINGER VASH THE BUTTASAI: ((nice pen name, hun)) Yeah- Jounouchi's gay. [smacks Jounouchi] you're gay. ^_^.  
  
ANIRON LEGOLAS: Oh come on- you know I like writing angst! Have you read any chapter to any one of my stories that doesn't have at least SOME angst? Well- yeah, I think so- BUT STILL! Lol  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: Toby Keith is awesome! I love his songs! Some are just so silly, though... "I wanna talk about me"... and "I'm just talkin' about tonight" ^_^. He's good.  
  
GENERAL: Alright- let's see... THERE ARE HINTS OF LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!! Okay- I really don't think it's much- but some people might get offended and well... BEWARE! I don't see why though... Anyway, there's that- I don't own "the cow" o.o though it would be cool! ((it's not a real place- just letting ya know)). Also, I've never been in a Japanese karaoke bar so I really don't know how the services work- so don't tell me cuz I ain't gonna fix the chapter. I'm happy with it- somewhat- and that's rare! Oh- and the usual disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Except my yaoi hentai mind. ^_^.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Jounouchi's thoughts  
  
There's More to Me Than You: Here in the Moment  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mokuba was at a boarding school. That was the first reason for the male's overall boredom. If that child was running around excitedly, at least Jounouchi would have someone to talk to. But sitting alone day after day during every meal, living in an empty house, playing single player video games- it was more tiring than anyone would want to admit.  
  
/Shouldn't I be happy?/ Was the thought that ran through the teenager as he wandered through the Kaiba mansion for the millionth time. He had everything he wanted- EVERYTHING. A pool, holographic duel arena, video arcade, movie room, gym- it was a virtual city inside that the young man never had to leave. And that was what Seto asked for most of all in the relationship, that Jounouchi be there when he got home from work.  
  
And that's what the blond did. He lived in the mansion with the older Kaiba with nothing but boredom and solitude in his mind- all the while hoping that his lover would sometime come home early so they could see each other and spend time like everyone else did. For the most part, though, Jounouchi had given up hope.  
  
/So this is what Mokuba felt when he was here alone all the time.../ The young man sat alone one night at a long dinner table, settings only out for one. He lifted his silver fork and poked his pork chop absently. /No wonder he jumped on that boarding school idea as soon as he could./ He stabbed the piece of meat and brought it up to eye level. The fact was that hunger didn't matter anymore either- it came and went as it pleased. Jounouchi sighed, then dropped the food back on its flowered china and looked around the room, resting his chin in his hand. /Another night- another boring night./  
  
/Maybe I can go out tonight? Seto won't even notice I wasn't at home./ A smile grazed his lips- he hadn't seen his friends in months after a certain incident where Seto had come home early. And found Yami and Yuugi having sex in the coat closet. The young man stood from his place, immediately going to the large master bedroom that Seto and himself shared- but was it sharing?  
  
/He doesn't come home most nights./ Jounouchi sighed as he sifted through different shirts that hung in the large walk in closet. Settling on a light blue button down shirt and black pants, he proceeded to dress himself.  
  
"Sometimes work is too busy and I get tied up in it, Jounouchi." Seto's sharp words were still fresh. "I would come home- but I've got a company to run and spending the night here would be an inconvenience." The teenager buttoned up his shirt, leaving the top two undone. Excuses, excuses. "You should stop complaining- you have everything you want. You won't notice me not here."  
  
But he had noticed- every moment of every day. It wasn't the same anymore... and Jounouchi was doing everything he could to stray away from what he could only describe as a throbbing pain in his head and any other person would have called depression.  
  
Smiling weakly to himself, Jounouchi quickly ran gel covered fingers through his blond hair, fixing his bangs absently. If he was going out that night, he may as well look like he was excited for it. He rinsed his hands before reaching for toothbrush and paste, mind running over a list of things he'd have to do before going out.  
  
After twenty minutes of mindless preparations, he stepped out of the Kaiba mansion, breathing the chilly air of spring time fill his lungs. Jounouchi pulled a small cell phone from his pocket, dialing a familiar number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A small voice answered.  
  
"Hey, Yuug." The teenager coolly responded as he walked away from the entrance of his house and towards the large gates that were caging him in.  
  
"Oh my gosh- Jounouchi!" The voice was instantly excited. "We haven't talked in a while!"  
  
"I know, I know. Hey- you plannin' anything for tonight?"  
  
"Not really... but let me ask Yami, alright? I think he wanted to go out." The blond could hear rustling over the line as he pulled out his gate keys and let himself out. "Yami- Jounouchi wants to know if it'd be cool to go out tonight? No- Grandpa said he would take care of that...." The voice was distant like Yuugi was holding the phone away. "Jounouchi? Yeah, Yami wants to go out too. Where you planning anything?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright then- Yami was talking about some new place he wanted to go or something..."  
  
"He's still on the prowl for the perfect night club?"  
  
"Uh... I wouldn't call it that... Just head over, okay?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi blinked as they approached the neon lights reading "KARAOKE".  
  
"You wanted to come... here?" The blond asked somewhat confused. Yami and karaoke? It sounded somewhat dangerous considering the pharaoh's promiscuous attitude to just about.... everything.  
  
"Why not, Jounouchi?" Yami chuckled as the three males stepped inside. "Are you scarred of letting us hear your voice?" He had a smirk placed neatly upon his lips.  
  
"No... not scarred..." The Yuugi and Jounouchi were silent as Yami paid for their room- which they were immediately lead to by a waitress.  
  
"Can I bring you anything?" The perky brunette asked.  
  
"Cream soda." Yuugi smiled as he reached for a black binder on the coffee table in front of him. He immediately started looking through the song lists.  
  
"Rum and coke." Jounouchi looked over Yuugi's shoulder.  
  
"Can I see your ID first, sir?" The waitress asked almost shyly, but Yami spoke on the blonde's behalf.  
  
"He has his card. He's just here for the cows." Yuugi and Jounouchi both looked up at the male, eyebrows quirked.  
  
/What did he just say...?/ The blond was confused- but the waitress seemed to understand and bowed, turning and leaving the room.  
  
"What was that about, Yami?" Yuugi asked after the door closed.  
  
"Just relax and go through the songs." The pharaoh motioned to the binder and his hikari went back to looking. Within a matter of minutes, the waitress was back with the two drinks.  
  
"Cream soda." Yuugi smiled in appreciation. "Rum and coke." Jounouchi took the drink and glanced at Yami. "And the cows." She nodded at Yami, dropping something that seemed like a card in his lap as she went to the door. The waitress bowed and was gone again.  
  
"Okay, man- you're acting strange. Have I missed something from the last time I hung out with you guys?" The blond brought the liquid to his lips as he watched a smirk appear on the yami.  
  
"Yes- you've missed something." He stood, looking around the room, the card he'd gotten from the waitress in hand. "Me finding this place..."  
  
"It's just a karaoke bar... It ain't very different from ones all over Domino." Jounouchi took a sip of the drink and followed Yami with his eyes. The figure seemed to be studying the walls- and he finally went to the farthest corner and laughed.  
  
"Here it is!" Yuugi and the blond both stood, watching as Yami crouched down and slipped the card in between the baseboard and wall- a slot.  
  
"It's a key card..." Yuugi whispered as Yami stood again- the panel behind the small karaoke stage seemed to have slid open- like elevator doors. He walked to the room, and looked at the two teenagers expectantly.  
  
/What the...?/ Jounouchi followed reluctantly and the doors closed in front of the three- it was descending. A soft ping was heard and then the doors opened. The males were welcomed by blaring music and a revelation of the dark interior of a literally, underground club. "Well I'll be..."  
  
"Wow- no wonder you wanted to come!" Yuugi laughed, resting his head on his yami's shoulder. The entire place was decorated with a leather theme- distant cries of pain could be heard- and Jounouchi cringed. It was a fetish club.  
  
"I never thought I'd see myself in a place like this..." The blond took a drink from his rum and coke. "I take it this is what you've been keeping yourself busy with since I last talked to ya." Yami smirked, pulling Yuugi closer to him, groping his ass. The hikari giggled and Jounouchi got the picture.  
  
/I don't need to think of that.../ He looked around- there were full grown males being spanked with paddles- shinny metal spikes being reflected in the traveling lights. There were assortments of cages- instead of a plain ground in them, though, there were mats- people were having rough sex in the cages. Men were chained against the walls, hands bound above their heads- taking sex from behind. And it came to him. Not only was it a fetish club- it was a gay fetish club.  
  
They made their way to the bar, the bartender was wearing nothing but a leather loincloth and a studded leather chocker around his neck.  
  
"So you've finally decided to pay us a visit...?" A soft voice came from behind the three as they sat down.  
  
"Ah- Ryou." Yuugi smiled brightly as they turned in their stools- the silver haired teenager smiled in return.  
  
"Ryou?!" Jounouchi almost spit out his drink as he looked at the hikari standing behind them. There stood the pale young man- tight leather pants; bare chest; spike studded chocker; pierced nipples, left eyebrow, and navel. "What the...?!" If the name hadn't been said, the blond wouldn't have known what to think. Ryou smiled lightly, closing his eyes as he knew he was being starred at by his former classmate. Black eyelids, lashes, lips. The teenager looked like a gothic porcelain doll: white skin and silver hair- black coverings over the rest of him. "Since when...?!" Jounouchi was in too much of a shock to say much else.  
  
"That's right- you wouldn't have known that I worked here." The blond seemed to relax at the soft, soothing voice and he regained his composure. "How are you, Jou-chan?" Ryou tilted his head to the side, silver locks falling over his chest; his hair had grown since they'd last seen each other.  
  
"I- I'm fine." He starred at the ground. /What the FUCK! I'd have never thought Ryou would do something like this! I wonder what Bakura thinks... does he even know?/  
  
"I never remembered you as the shy kind." The hikari bent slightly, pushing Jounouchi's face up to lock eyes. "Kaiba must really be doing a number on you." At the CEO's name, the blond cringed. Did he need to be reminded of why he was there? "Is he still the same as when we graduated? You two looked happy."  
  
Jounouchi averted his eyes. /Please- no more talk about Seto.../ It seemed that Ryou somewhat understood and he released the teenager's face, looking at the two Motous.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"Just wanted to see the sights. Maybe Yuugi might be interested in joining this little club." Yami brushed away Yuugi's colored bangs tenderly as he looked down at him. "Besides- Jounouchi needed to get out. He's been stuck at Kaiba's house and hasn't done much of anything lately."  
  
/Oh just tell him I'm boring, Yami. Thanks./ Jounouchi rolled his eyes, starring at the ground again.  
  
"Really, now?" The voice seemed to take on a seductive manner and the teenager looked up to see Ryou licking his lips. "I can fix that..."  
  
"Uh... that's alright, Ryou..." Jounouchi could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. /Why am I acting like this? Ah- it's just flattery.../  
  
"Oh come on- for you it'll be free..." The silver haired teen reached up and wrapped a lock of his hair around his index finger.  
  
"No- it's alright. I'm fine." Was there an easier way of declining? The boy pouted, black lips protruding in a childish manner.  
  
"Fine, Jou-chan. You don't know what you're missing."  
  
"Ryou! Someone just came in asking for you." The bartender leaned forward over the bar, catching the male's attention.  
  
"Alright- be there in a minute." His gaze went back at the three men. "Sorry I can't sit around and talk- work to do. Maybe when I get a break, okay?" The Motous nodded in response; Jounouchi merely starred when Ryou smiled lightly at him, giving him a small wink.  
  
/I'm- I'm imagining things./  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No updates till I get 15! ((yeah- I know ya'll were drooling over a dominatrix Ryou!))  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Aftershocks of "the cow" and Seto's show of emotion! 


	3. I Belong in a Waking Dream

[smiles happily] Konnichiwa! This chapter took me all weekend to write- but hell- I wanted to put it up before Friday and well... here it is! Replies!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Ah- a sex kitten Ryou? [snickers evilly] well- I might try and make his work experience a little toned down for ff.net standards but until then... *_*. Read the general note!  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: Gothic Ryou? ^_^. Yeah- he's one of those masochists in disguise, I swear! Goth person in the closet! No cashmere pastel colors in his twisted little mind!  
  
LUPUSDRAGON: No words? [smirk] hai!  
  
NIENI WOODLAND: [blink] virgin...ears.... virgin ears?! WTF?! You've probably heard all the lemons I've written- so don't try and pull that! [points her finger accusingly]  
  
RYUARASHI: Reaction? Yeah- a good reaction chapter I'd say.  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: Yup, I went backwards- but I sorta wanted to write the epilogue in a way that it kinda raised a lot of questions and left the story really... open and stuff. [shrug] I think it works.  
  
GENERAL: Alright- this is the "cleaned up" version of my original version of this chapter... and the lemon version is on my website ((which is linked in my profile))... And um... well- it had a possibility of two lemons, I went with one though, and for those dominatrix Ryou fans, there's a little taste of what he does in that version as well. So yeah- read up!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Jounouchi's thoughts  
  
There's More to Me Than You: "I Belong in a Waking Dream"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jounouchi wasn't actually "prepared" for what greeted him when he arrived back at the Kaiba Mansion- nor was he prepared for the intense cold, frost colored stare of his lover as he entered the master bedroom.  
  
"Uh... 'sup, Seto?" The blond tried to talk casually as he made his way around the large room, taking off his shirt and flinging it into the dirty clothes basket.  
  
"Where have you been?" Seto was sitting with legs and arms crossed, back against the headboard of their king sized bed.  
  
"Out...?" Jounouchi continued to undress, flinging socks into the basket. "What does it seem like?"  
  
"Like I'm pissed off that you weren't here when I got home." His words were sharp.  
  
"I can't stay here all day waiting for you, Seto." The argument of the century- always around and around. The problem was never solved and it only resulted in another sex-less week. That's probably what Jounouchi missed the most sometimes when he was alone- Seto wrapping his arms around his body and claiming him.  
  
"If you love me you fuckin' can." At this the blond rolled his eyes and looked at the brunette who seemed to be taking all of this extremely seriously- as if Jounouchi's absence would actually MEAN he didn't love him.  
  
/Here comes the guilt trip.../ "You know I love you- I just can't stay here ALL DAY. It's bad for my nerves..."  
  
"And you think my being at work is good for my nerves? I would give anything to stay here in peace."  
  
"Then do that- Seto- you're never here, I barely see you and I'm your damn boyfriend. I miss you- I miss people- I can't stay cooped up in here for no reason!"  
  
"I give you everything you want- you're being selfish, mutt." Seto's words stung the blond. Most of the time all canine references were said in a "puppy love" kind of way- but in arguments, he felt their spite. "Look..." The older teenager stood and walked to his lover, wrapping his arms around the slender figure from behind. Jounouchi frowned, closing his eyes as he was pulled against Seto's chest. "I just want to know where you are. I love you- I want to see you when I get home..."  
  
"It makes me wonder when you'll EVER come home..." The shorter man turned in Seto's arms looking up at the blue orbs that starred down at him. "I love you... I-" A single finger was pushed against his lips to silence him.  
  
"I love you too, Jounouchi." The words were soothing to the blond and his frustration in his taller lover washed away. "I just want to see your face when I come back and I want to hold you like this..." His strong arms wrapped around Jounouchi tighter.  
  
"I miss you..."  
  
"I miss you too, puppy." The brunette leaned forward and caressed their cheeks together, moving his lips to whisper in Jounouchi's ear. "I've missed you so much..." The tone was of outright seduction and the blond shivered as he felt the tip of Seto's tongue trace along his earlobe, beginning to suck.  
  
"I've needed to know you're here for me... like before..." Jounouchi whispered as he felt his lover begin to walk, making the blond walk backward towards their bed. Seto moaned a positive response before finally pushing the young man onto his back and onto the soft mattress beneath them.  
  
"That hasn't changed, inu." Those words sent chills down the teenager's spine and he couldn't help but close his eyes in pleasure as Seto began to lick and nip at his exposed neck and chest. He chuckled when lips were pressed against his nipples, tongue tracing along the ring and then suckling it possessively.  
  
"I guess not." Seto's thin fingers began to unbutton Jounouchi's pants, pulling them past his knees and away from their owners to an unknown destination.  
  
~*~*~  
  
His eyes remained shut as he listened to the movement in the room. /Ja ne, Seto./ The door closed with a hard click signaling the exit of the CEO. Then the honey colored eyes opened, looking to his side at the bright red, digital letters that shone out 4.30 am. /I wonder when I'll see him again./ The single thought crossed through his mind when the blonde's eyes went back to starring at the ceiling.  
  
'Jou- I love you... I want you... JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE YOU!' The words echoed through him- sex and lust driven words. Is that what their love making meant? That he was a possession that was being commanded to Seto's will? And his body hurt- it was still throbbing and he couldn't move.  
  
What had he changed? Nothing. Jounouchi had only proven that after going out with his friends, he'd be sternly forced to conform back into what his "owner" wanted. /Seto- you don't know how much I meant it when I said I missed you./ Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes and the ceiling was becoming clouded in his honey colored orbs. Cloudy- just like how their relationship had become.  
  
And everyone thought they were happy- just like before when they first decided to be together. /They don't know anything about what really happens around here.../ Jounouchi thought bitterly as he clenched his fist besides him and lifted it enough to look at it. /I'm lonely... he does this every time... I won't see him for another two weeks- "always at the office"/  
  
With difficulty he rolled onto his side- pain from his backside shooting up his spine and enveloping him in internal flames. /Son of a fuckin' bitch... thanks, Seto. I really loved last night./ The teenager clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the waves of pain to wash away- and when it did, he had a frown on his face. /Hmph- and Ryou deals with this every night./  
  
At this, his eyes flashed open. Why did Ryou just come into his mind like that? /Ah- it's just because I haven't seen him in a while.../ But seeing him out of nowhere all of a sudden was certainly a shock- who'd a known Ryou could take it up the ass with no lubricant and no complaint? /He's stronger than me.../ The blond sighed, starring at the bright digits of the clock- 4.40 am. /I wonder what he's doing right now? How long does he work for, anyway?/  
  
Images seemed to register in his mind in those ticking seconds of the time. Silver mane thrown back as an exasperated moan escaped Ryou's beautifully parted lips, virtually pounded from behind in one of the many black barred cages in the room. Jounouchi had been completely thrown off guard when Yami had suggested they go see what Ryou did around there; he hadn't expected to see a sweat covered silver porcelain male being- well, as Yami put it- "fucked shitless" standing up and pressed against the side of a black cage. He would have never have imagined that- nor the way the hikari controlled his charge with a whip.  
  
/Why the fuck am I thinking about that?/ Jounouchi closed his eyes and sighed. /That's not good. I just need rest- that's probably why.../  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Let me clear this up before there is any confusion- Seto DIDN'T rape Jounouchi- this "cleaned up" version kinda made it unclear... so no- he didn't rape him. ^_^.  
  
No updates till I get at least... 25!  
  
((Ah- one of my new favorite quotes!: "Let me remind you, 007- you have a license to kill, not to break the traffic laws." O.o ooohhhh smack!))  
  
And yeah- the original lemon is at geocities.com/quatre_kun86! 


	4. The Night is Young But is Alone

Okay- finally... my bad writer's block is finally over! I sat myself down and finished this chapter with no problem- just kinda imagining I was there in the scenes and thinking "what would the characters do?" So... before I ramble, replies!:  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: Was it just you or was Ryou acting like his yami? Well... I'm not quite sure- I think I'm gonna make Ryou's masochistic behavior more on his own... more like yes- his yami may have given him the ideas, but the innocent ones are always the much more naughty ones, ya know? I dunno- it makes an odd sense to me... And the part with Seto was sorta sad... I mean- it was a short lemon, but I think I got my point across. I think..?  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: What's Bakura gonna do with Jounouchi? Well- I guess you'll have to guess, ne? I don't wanna spoil it! You have either- a. Bakura being much more extremist than Ryou is.... or b. Bakura being traditional. Guess!  
  
LUPUSDRAGON: Yes- go Ryou indeed! But it's gonna be strange to make Ryou like that all the time... well- hope you're not disappointed!  
  
BASTET: Of course it's gonna have some J/R... and yes- plenty of Bakura to throw into the mix. How could I forget HIM? Tsk tsk!  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: Of course I would read the Romeo and Juliet spoof- that's funny as hell- why would I miss it? And The Seekers was awesome, hun- I can't wait for the next two parts. [nods and gives the thumbs up] You're a great writer, hun!  
  
OXBEACHFLIRTX01: It's hard NOT to imagine the hikaris as masochists, ya know? They're much too innocent for their own good! And you wanna see if Bakura works at the club, too? This chapter should explain that... and Seto and Jounouchi.... yeah- Seto can be such an asshole, but I don't think he's doing it on purpose...  
  
GENERAL: I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter sooner! Really- I am! I've barely gotten out of this damned blank stage and finally plotted out exactly everything that's going to be in future chapters- and I think the story should turn out satisfactory. Anyway...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO. Nor do I own the glass cups that are used in this chapter- they're on loan from Wall Mart because I can't afford to buy my own. So don't sue!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../ Thoughts  
  
There's More to Me Than You: "The Night is Young But is Alone"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The teenager eagerly tapped the circle button on the PS2 controller as he bit his bottom lip. /C'mon... c'mon.../ A smile was spreading on his clear face as Cloud Strife started to win the wrestling game he was playing.  
  
"Alright...! Two GP for me!" Jounouchi chuckled as he watched the blond pixilated figure pin the wrestler. "Who's the man- who's the bomb...?" He started to dance somewhat childishly in front of the big screen television- but the entire Kaiba mansion was silent except for his small victory cheer and the sound of the Gold Saucer amusement park music; there was no one there to share his little burst of happiness.  
  
This had been the tenth time he'd played Final Fantasy: VII- but he wasn't about to start saying that he was bored of it. In reality, though, he was sick and tired of playing all the games in the mansion. Granted, being the lover of one of the world's most inventive 3-D game console makers had its advantages, after a while he just couldn't stand games anymore. But still- little victories like winning the arm wrestling contest in Gold Saucer were enough to put a content smile on his face.  
  
The teenager reached forward and turned off the console, laid down on the carpeted den, and just starred at the dim light fixture hanging from the ceiling. He'd done just about everything that COULD be done there- and asking Yuugi and Yami to come over was out of the question. The guards at the gates had been given orders to turn away the two Motous on sight.  
  
/What to do...? What to do...?/ He stood up, dusted off his jeans and loose blue shirt, and looked around. /Ah.../ The stereo needed to be dusted off, but other than that, was still in working order. The teen smiled to himself, walking up to the stereo and flipping it on to the radio. The settings included everything from classical to hard rock, but nothing was really on his mind that evening. He settled for an alternative station before figuring out that nothing he'd listen to would get his mind on ANYTHING.  
  
A sudden knock made him look up from the boredom of the room- a short old man was standing there at the door, the butler. "Two young men claiming to be friends of yours are here, Katsuya-san." Jounouchi blinked and stared.  
  
/Who'd come and visit me?/ He glanced at the time on a decorated grandfather clock on the nearest wall- 7.30 pm. "Oh- Um... alright- I'll be there in a minute." The butler bowed and turned, leaving to go and see the guests. /Who the hell...?/ The young man looked around to the nearest mirror, arranging his hair to it's usual messy neatness before giving himself a small smile. /Whoever the hell it is- at least I'll have someone to talk to./  
  
Jounouchi walked out to the main hall, following it until he came to the front door where two young men stood- both with long silver tresses that fell to the middle of their back. "Oh! Ryou and Bakura!" Both males looked up from where they had been looking at a somewhat odd painting hanging near the dark mahogany door. /What are THEY doing here?/ He waved and smiled.  
  
Ryou seemed to react in his usual manner, smiling broadly and waving as well. Bakura nodded and slipped his hands into his jeans pockets. "Hi, Jounouchi!" Ryou's eyes seemed to sparkle and the blond teen was forced to remember the differences between seeing him a week before in leather and black makeup and seeing him in his usual comfortable- but obviously classy wardrobe.  
  
"You guys really shocked me by coming here!" The blond laughed lightly, scratching his head as he smiled at the two. /I probably shouldn't mention that place Ryou works at.../ "What brings you here?"  
  
"Ryou wanted to come." Bakura's tone was boredom and Jounouchi immediately related- the entire Kaiba mansion was extremely boring.  
  
"Don't lie, yami." Ryou looked at his other half from the corner of his eyes then smiled. "Yes- I wanted to come, but so did Bakura."  
  
"Wow. It's interesting to see both of you... um... I mean- together here... at the same time." Jounouchi nodded and bit his tongue. /Oh- that sounded great./ "But don't just stand there- do you guys want something to drink?" He motioned for them to follow out of the main hall and towards the dining room and kitchen.  
  
"Just water for me, thanks." Ryou smiled as he looked around at the imported furnishing and paintings, following with quiet steps.  
  
"Bakura?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"This place looks boring." His tone relayed the same message and the blond couldn't help but look down with a small frown.  
  
/Yes- it's boring- I know... thanks, Bakura./ "Oh."  
  
"It's empty." The yami stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around. "Don't you ever have guests?"  
  
"Not really..." The three stopped and Jounouchi could feel the two sets of chocolate eyes studying him. /Don't act weak in front of him- he'll eat you alive!/ "Seto and I live here- so it's not empty. But... Seto's been at work a lot lately. So- just me."  
  
"You're here by yourself, Jou-chan?" Ryou asked softly, following again as the blond started walking again towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah- but it's no big deal. I have a lot of stuff do to." They entered the large dining room, walking to the furthest end of the room and pushing one of the swinging doors open that lead to the large kitchen. The entire place was pilled with stainless steal and literally felt cold.  
  
"You've got butlers and maids, right?" Bakura hadn't seemed to change his sharp words and questions in the years Jounouchi hadn't seen him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So then what do you have to do?" The blond was taking three glass cups from the cupboard and stopped midway before setting them on the counter, his eyes blank and suddenly expressionless.  
  
/Stop asking me, please?/ "Um... just stuff." And it seemed Bakura took this as a cue to stop his relentless stern questions. "So..." He moved to the large silver refrigerator, opening it to pull out a jug of filtered water, pouring it into clear cups. "You never told me what brings you here." He picked up two and handed them to the Bakuras before taking a gulp from his own chilling glass.  
  
"Hmph..." Ryou took a small sip and smiled. "I just wanted to come visit, that's all. Ever since I saw you last week, I was wondering how things were going with you. Bakura would have come to see you that night at the club if he wasn't having to deal with some of the interviews with the new security guards."  
  
At this Jounouchi blinked, eyes darting to the yami who was frowning and starring down at the tiles on the ground. "Malik really has bad taste when it comes to picking out his Rare Hunters or whatever the hell he wants to call them. If they don't have the credentials to be working as bouncers, then I don't want them anywhere nearby as security."  
  
"So you guys both work at...-" /So Bakura DOES-/  
  
"Of course we both work at The Cow. Malik's cousin owns the place and it seems like I run the place more than he does." Bakura seemed to be gripping his glass cup a little too tightly for comfort. "That lazy son of a bitch... It'll go up in flames if I don't do something soon about how the place is run. Ryou and I'll be out of a job and I'll be damned before that happens."  
  
Despite the glass of cool water Jounouchi was gulping down, his throat was unmistakably dry. "Why- why do you guys work there?" He looked at the two males for some sign of approval to his question.  
  
"We need money." Ryou shrugged indifferently which was coming as nothing but a shock to the blond.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well- either way I need to sort out all the bills of the club or else we won't be getting anymore money." Bakura was speaking bitterly between gulps. "See how lucky you are, Katsuya? You don't have to worry about getting a job- you have everything you want." Jounouchi looked down, sighing lightly.  
  
/Lucky? You have no fuckin' clue./  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the two Bakura's had left for the evening, the teenager's preference in refreshments went from water to vodka and he was soon laying atop his bed, starring at the skylight that adorned the master bedroom of the Kaiba Mansion, drunk. The stars were sprinkling beautifully in the night sky and they were innumerable to his numb mind and eyes.  
  
The conversations of the evening were replaying- little phrases were resurfacing hazily as his eyes opened and closed sleepily.  
  
"So then what do you have to do?", "You have everything you want."- only a taste of the conversations the three had had. But they were vague- only reminiscent conversations of things that had happened during the course of their high school lives. Things certainly had changed and Jounouchi couldn't tell the difference between good and bad changes anymore. He was merely following the day to day path he'd been given and it made little difference what he thought anymore. Or at least that's what an alcohol induced stupor had convinced him. What difference did it make anymore?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No updates till 33!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Ryou and Bakura's thoughts on the evening and what they do about it! 


	5. If You Know What I Mean

Lol- didn't I say this story was going to get updated more often? Ah... well... it didn't... I've just been really lazy... but I'm working on everything- I swear! Replies!:  
  
FANTASYCHICK: A sad story? Ah well- I guess it depends on who's side you decide to see it from...! I mean- for some it's all ready sad because Jou- kun is all by himself...  
  
PANDORA: I think Jounouchi hasn't snapped yet because... well- right when he thinks he's gonna go nuts, Seto shows up! Yeah- something like that.  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: Of course Bakura is gonna care! I don't know- I mean- he'll always act like he doesn't care, but we all know deep down, he's got the squishiness we call mush inside him. [sniff] We love you, Bakura! [kisu]  
  
EBONY OPIUM: Thank you for dropping me a line, hun- yes- every review counts on the many stories I have quotas on! Granted- they SHOULD motivate me to write faster, but being the lazy person that I am, I'm really... yeah- messed up. And yes- when you're stuck in a video game where no where to go- you must resort to "extra help". [sighs] Walkthroughs... [cries]  
  
SHADOWY SNOWBALL: Yes- just when you think it's getting good- there's no more chapters- I know what that's like... [sigh]  
  
CHIBI-CHAN2: ((aw... ff.net messed with your ID!)) Yes- the perfect ironicy, huh? [sings] He's everything you want- he's everything you need- he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be... [sighs] And yes- Bakura and Ryou pushing Jou in the right direction. You're getting' the idea! But now to take into consideration what this could do for Jounouchi!  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: I'm flattered that you'd think there was an edit! How sweet of you to say that... but- as you should have discovered- no edit. I'll leave a note at both the beginning and ending of a chapter so people know that there's an edit. But- you have one coming up in a couple chapters, k?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO... don't bug me!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
There's More to Me Than You: "If You Know What I Mean"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The teenager's nimble fingers wove three strands of silver hair around each other, forming a thin braid that started just at the nape of his neck and rested across his chest. He was bored and it was all because of some "business" Bakura had asked to talk to him about.  
  
Ever since high school, things had always been "business". Ryou and Bakura's relationship had formed out of nothing but accidental words on Ryou's part- and when Bakura professed his feelings rather bluntly, it had begun. Now it was as comfortable as ever to the two of them and it didn't seem like anyone really cared. The hikari had to admit he liked it better that way- no one caring. It was just there to prove that yes, the hikari could take care of himself and find himself a partner without driving himself mad.  
  
For some reason over the years, his group of friends had formed an impression that Ryou might always be alone and after the initial shock of finding out his sexual preference, he was promptly forgotten. In Bakura's point of view, it was something to be enraged about. Something about his ego being stomped on about being forgotten came to mind.  
  
/What's this all about..?/ Ryou sighed as he pulled his right foot onto the leather chair, bending it slightly to recline. His naked back stuck to the black material and when he moved, it pulled lightly at his exposed flesh.  
  
Suddenly the small office's door burst open, Bakura followed by Malik, both talking in with their usual sneering voices and their never ending arguments. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought they were an old married couple instead of best friends.  
  
"Look, Malik- I told you we can't fuckin' hire them. So why the hell do you keep bringing them back here saying they'll get a job?" Bakura snapped angrily as he sat down on one of the leather chairs besides his hikari.  
  
"Because, you idiot, they're related to Rishid- I can't turn them away even if I wanted to. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Malik snapped back as he sat on the other side of the desk and crossed his arms.  
  
"Then tell your damn stalker that you can't give his spawn jobs because we don't have any openings or something! Lie!"  
  
"I can't just lie to Rishid, Bakura! I've known him for years! He can tell when I lie!" The silver haired yami rolled his eyes and frowned.  
  
"Find a fuckin' way to lie because we can't let them work here." Malik frowned deeply before leaning back in his own leather chair, looking down at his nails.  
  
"So what did you need me for?" Ryou asked softly in deep contrast to that of the two other males in the room. Bakura seemed to still be recovering from the small argument, but he glanced at his lover and sighed.  
  
"Jounouchi."  
  
"What about him?" Malik asked as he began cleaning underneath his perfectly manicured nails- it was like an obsessive compulsive habit for him.  
  
"He's lonely, Malik-kun [1]." Ryou sighed lightly as he wrapped his arms around his pulled up leg, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"And you guys are worried because.?" Malik's eyes shifted from his nails to the eyes of the two Bakuras.  
  
"Because we haven't seen him in a long time- and when we finally did. he's changed, Malik-kun." The hikari frowned to himself. "He's not the same at all no matter how hard he tries. Yami and Yuugi aren't saying anything about it, though."  
  
"And don't tell me that Bakura's actually worried about someone.?" Malik's lavender eyes shifted to the adverted chocolate eyes of his best friend.  
  
"What difference does it make?" Bakura snapped as he turned his sharp eyes to the blond hikari.  
  
"So you're admitting it." Malik sat back in his chair with a triumphant smile. "Well- what's the deal with Jounouchi, then?" He looked back at Ryou that was displaying his characteristically accurate pity face.  
  
"He's been with Seto-kun for a long time now. and. you know how Seto-kun is." All eyes were turned to focus on the quiet hikari. "Always working and busy. And Jounouchi is all alone because of it." He turned his own chocolate eyes to the other males. "You see how he lives, Bakura. That giant house with only servants and maids- it's just him by himself."  
  
"We can't be sure he's not happy there, hikari." Bakura sighed; his face looked exhausted as if he'd been through too many fights in the span of a day.  
  
"Bakura- he's NOT happy there. How can you say otherwise? You know exactly what you saw and it really worries me."  
  
"I think I'd have to agree with Ryou, Bakura." Malik sighed as he stared at the ceiling. "I know what it's like being in situations like that and Jounouchi's been thrown into it without him really wanting it."  
  
"What are you talking about, Malik? You haven't seen him like we have." Bakura snapped, somewhat angry in the truth of his hikari's words.  
  
"Oh please, Bakura- you know exactly what I'm talking about. Being someone glorified has its disadvantages." He frowned and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the dark wooden desk in front of him and entwining his fingers till they were locked together. "That's what Jounouchi is going through right now- and I can say that I 100% sympathize with him.  
  
You're saying Seto is the busy one- always out and running around. And Jounouchi is probably the faithful lover that's stuck at home under obligation of wanting to please the 'man of the house'. It's a common housewife syndrome- and as much as I hate to admit it, I've been there, too. Granted- not exactly like Jou, but you should get the idea. Everything around you is PERFECT. And what are you left to do? Nothing. There's nothing you can do except keep your mouth shut because you know that even if you cause shit, it'll all be okay. It's like nothing you can do is wrong."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Do you think Malik-kun was right?" Ryou whispered as the two males walked through the chilling early morning air of Domino City. The two had gotten out of work an hour before, and as soon as they were able to leave, they had. Just spending 4 nights a week in the stuffy and cramped underground fetish club could get suffocating and the 4 o'clock am air was a definite pleasantry.  
  
"I'm not sure." Bakura said simply, slipping his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
The two walked in silence for a few blocks before Ryou stopped and looked at his lover walk a few steps, then stop as well, a questioning look on his face. "I think Malik-kun is right." He looked down at the pavement beneath them and frowned to himself. "Jou is really stuck there by himself and we have to do something for him."  
  
"And when did you suddenly come to this conclusion?" Bakura smirked lightly at his hikari's sudden determined attitude.  
  
"I... I think I've always wanted to help him." Ryou looked up and searched his yami's eyes for understanding. "I mean- not with relationships." He looked away- in the direction the sun would be rising in a few hours. "But... whenever I got to help him, it made me happy. Jounouchi and I were never close, but... whenever I helped- it made me feel like I actually made a difference."  
  
"But you do make a difference, hikari." Bakura sighed and looked in the direction Ryou's eyes were watching. "You make a difference to me."  
  
"I know I make a difference to you. I know because I feel it in me- but... I feel that same satisfaction and warmth whenever I helped him." He smiled lightly and looked back at the placid but sharp face of his other half. "I want to do the same thing for him again like before. Even if it's just a little- I want to make him happy."  
  
Bakura's chocolate eyes drifted down to his hikari, studying his expression and features. "You're starting to sound like that Baka no Pharaoh's hikari." He began walking again, leaving a giggling Ryou behind.  
  
"Ah well- you know you love me...!" The smaller boy ran to catch up with his yami and then linked arms with him. "But really, Bakura- I'm serious. I want to do something to Jounouchi to make him happy."  
  
"Like what...?" The yami looked down at his other half from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I don't know... it doesn't have to be anything big... maybe a date?" At this Bakura frowned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yami- it doesn't have to be anything serious. Just to get him out of that mansion he's pent up in... What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're really starting to lose your mind."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1]: Um.. the "-kun"s tacked on are gonna be for signs of respect on Ryou's side. Jounouchi won't get one because he's more related as a colleague and Bakura won't get one cuz they're close enough. and well. yeah.  
  
No updates till I get at least 40 reviews! [blows kisses]  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Jou's little date- but him gripping to Seto's "rules" 


	6. Oh it's Beautiful The Thought of What Mi...

Oi Oi Oi! I know I haven't updated in... what? Nearly 3 months? Yes well- falling out of a fandom hurts bad- and slowly I clawed myself back to it. Hopefully I can wrap up and finish my fics before I have another block! Long awaited replies!:  
  
KANEDA- SHOTARO AND YAMI TETSUO: [laughs] yes- bad for Jounouchi. But slowly things are looking up. Slowly!  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: So yeah- here it is... Yes, Baku-Baku and Ryou are goin' to help Jounouchi get out and stuff. This chapter covers a little bit of their night out- but it's merely like... a prologue until the next chapter. Next chapter will be a lot of the stuff they did ((but in flashbacks)) ^_^. Hope I don't disappoint!  
  
SHADOWY FLUFFBALL: [stares] Damn!  
  
KITT SSEH: lol! I Jounouchi should be pitied for his messed up relationship with Seto. I mean- Bakura should be HAPPY for having a manipulative hikari! He's rubbing off on Ryou!  
  
AKASHI YUME: Yup- Ryou would always make a good stripper/masochistic whore, I suppose. Yeah. And I don't necessarily think Seto is a bastard- he's just ignorant...  
  
Okay- this chapter took FOREVER to write ((over a week?)) I frankly didn't know what to have them do together, but when I finished this little clipped up version of their night, I figured mostly everything would be covered in flashbacks in the following day. Works out much better for Seto and Jounouchi. This doesn't mean that this chapter has an edit on my website. IT DOESN'T. ((next chapter will, though)) So yeah- enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own this..! [hears music in the background and does the MC Hammer dance] don't own this..! [does the MC Hammer dance some more] HAMMER TIME!- [blinks] oops. Just read. ^_^.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
There's More to Me Than You: "Oh it's Beautiful: The Thought of What Might Be"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He was rearranging his Duel Monster cards for the thousandth time that week and it was getting extremely old. Organizing them in his deck according to print date, alphabetically going backwards, going forwards, according to color scheme, according to worth. He'd long ago decided that they were basically useless to him because of the lack of playing partners and "tuning" up his deck really made no difference anymore. Jounouchi yawned and set his slightly worn deck onto the coffee table, then laid down on the large plush couch, closing his eyes. He was beginning to doze off when a soft knocking forced him awake.  
  
"Come in...?" The blond sat up slowly, running his fingers through his hair. The people who entered surprised him and took his breath away. Bakura and Ryou came in followed by a flustered butler who was obviously upset that the two had barged in.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Jounouchi-kun!" Ryou said cheerfully and it was very strange considering Bakura's stoic expression and a pleading butler behind him.  
  
"Ah- oh... hi." He stood up immediately but didn't miss the rush to his head. The hikari smiled at this and walked forward.  
  
"You're coming out with us tonight." His voice was curt and soft- but at the same time playful.  
  
"Wha- why?" Jounouchi looked at the two very similar faces of his guests in questioning. Bakura frowned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because we're not going to ignore you being here by yourself. So get your ass dressed because we're not staying around here. I'm going to wait at the door." As swiftly as the yami had come in, he walked out of the den being followed by the slowly calming butler.  
  
"Um... thanks for coming by..." The blond started collecting his playing cards and slipped his deck into his pocket. "But- really- why?" Ryou smiled lightly and looked down at the floor.  
  
"We just wanted to... so hurry because Bakura is going to be upset if you don't." His face was bright as he turned and walked quickly out of the den to wait along with his koi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You really shouldn't down that drink so fast...!" The hikari nudged Jounouchi in the side as the three men sat alone in the park; they were holding happy meal sized Mc Donald's cups containing Coca Cola. On the grass between them was a small bottle that labeled "Spiced Rum."  
  
"Ah- you get used to it." The blond smiled almost comically at Ryou as he set his nearly empty cup down in front of him.  
  
"You're going to turn into one of those stay home alcoholics, aren't you?" Bakura said lightly as he stared up at the night sky and brought the drink to his lips.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Jounouchi said as he laid back onto the grass and cradled his head with his hands.  
  
"Don't kid like that, Jounouchi-kun." Ryou pouted his lips and glanced down at the blond. "People get hurt because of that!"  
  
"Not only that, but they start to look like shit as well. Just like when they smoke." Bakura ran his fingers through his hair before resting his arm on his propped up knee.  
  
"That's true... but it wouldn't really matter, ya know? It's not as if I have anyone to impress." The blond sighed lightly.  
  
"Don't under sell yourself, Jounouchi-kun." Ryou said slightly more seriously. His change in tone earned him confused glances by his two companions. "Even if what other people think of you doesn't matter- at least impress yourself."  
  
"Philosophical words by a strange hikari." Bakura muttered before taking another swig of his drink.  
  
"I'm serious..." Ryou bit his bottom lip and looked at the two. "Being confident with yourself is good. Be happy with you!"  
  
"You're starting to sound like one of those inspirational videos, Ryou." Jounouchi chucked and reached up, pushing the snow-haired teenager's shoulder playfully, earning him a small smile.  
  
"Yes, he is, isn't he? All of a sudden he's all about making you happy and confident." Bakura reached out and ruffled his hikari's hair. Ryou's smile turned to a frown at how impassive the two were acting. "And I don't mean in general, Jou- he doesn't say these things to everyone. It's getting really strange." The yami's face looked hard and serious- but there was a small teasing smile on his lips.  
  
"Oh?" The blond could feel one of the many genuine laughs that seemed to only have presented themselves for the evening. "Ryou..?"  
  
The hikari let out a stubborn "hmph" before standing up with a fake hurt face and walking away.  
  
"Is he this moody all the time?" Jounouchi whispered as the two collected their jackets, cups, and the bottle of rum as they stood.  
  
"No." Bakura downed the last of his drink and shook his head at the sharp alcohol. "I think he's just doing it for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What's the matter?" The hikari asked lightly as they walked slowly down Domino's sidewalks back to the Kaiba mansion. He glanced back at Jounouchi who had a small smile on his illuminated face that reflected colorful lights of the nearby carnival.  
  
"Nothing." He said lightly; his voice was almost drowned out in the festive music. He was watching a couple across the street- college students none of them knew- that had their arms linked together and were whispering into each other's ears. The female suddenly blushed and playfully pushed her boyfriend's shoulder while he chuckled with a slightly mischievous smile.  
  
"Stop staring at people like that." Bakura said without a glance at the couple as he stepped off the sidewalk to cross an almost empty intersection.  
  
"I ain't staring." Jounouchi pushed his hands into his jacket pockets and proceeded to walk across the intersection as well. "They just reminded me of something." /About how Seto and I used to be./  
  
Ryou studied his face for a second before he suddenly linked arms with Jounouchi, almost cuddling with him as they walked. Both yami and hikari suddenly started laughing at the blonde's panicked face.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Oh- Jounouchi-kuuuuunnn!" The snow haired young man giggled and nuzzled their faces together. "I'm sure we'll have so much fun at home tonight with all the toys I brought- you'd like that, huh?" The effect created by Ryou's whispering and flirting was exactly what he was hoping for- blushing and then pushing the hikari away playfully in almost the exact same way the female college student had done. This earned Jounouchi another round of laughter by the Bakuras.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the time the three reached the gates of the Kaiba mansion, it was all ready four in the morning and they were exhausted. The night had basically consisted of walking aimlessly around Domino- getting slightly more intoxicated with each step.  
  
"Ah man... I'm soooo tired..." Jounouchi slumped against the gates outside, sliding to the ground and groaning as he rested his head against the metal bars. Bakura frowned- the more agile of the three.  
  
"You two need to learn how to hold your liquor." He said easily, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at his hiccupping hikari that slumped down next to the blond and rested his snow-colored hair on Jounouchi's shoulder. There was an obvious alcoholic blush all over his face.  
  
"I don't know how you guys do it for work..." The blond slurred slightly as he wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders unconsciously and rubbed the hiccupping male's arm.  
  
"We don't get drunk, Jounouchi-kun..." A hiccup. "We just work." A pause- then a hiccup.  
  
"It must be fun to get out of your house all the time..." The blond closed his eyes, swallowed, then opened his eyes again, trying to regain his bearings.  
  
"Not fun..." Ryou yawned lightly. "Just... tiring..."  
  
"Oh..." He opened his eyes to slivers before noticing Bakura's impatiently tapping right foot. He followed the slim body up to an amused Bakura who was smirking down at the two. "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"How fuckin' funny the two of you look down there on the floor." The yami said smoothly before flipping a lock of hair over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh thanks..." He closed his eyes again before pushing Ryou away slowly, standing, then reaching down and pulling the hikari to his feet. The smallest teenager suddenly hugged the blond for warmth as he continued to hiccup.  
  
"Let me take him..." Bakura muttered as he turned and Jounouchi got the hint to help put Ryou on the yami's back for a piggy back ride. Once the teenager was settled, the pause was momentarily before Bakura spoke again. "It was an interesting evening."  
  
"'Suppose..."  
  
"You should get inside and get some rest."  
  
"Yeah..." Bakura smirked and shook his head. "Next time we hope for a later expiration date for you." He laughed and started to walk away.  
  
"Bakura?" Jounouchi asked suddenly when the yami was all ready at least six feet away. The male turned and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Thank you." The two nodded then parted their ways in the night.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Leaving everything so vague, ne? You'll find out how the most of the evening went in the next chapter. I'm also promising a lemon to be posted for it on my website when the time comes. So yeah!  
  
No updates till at least 50!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Jou sobers up and recalls the night before while... 


End file.
